


Circadian

by pogopop



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Insomnia, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogopop/pseuds/pogopop
Summary: Matt didn’t have a clue what time it was, but he knew it was late, maybe around midday. After a good week or so where he felt like a functioning member of society, he’d been slipping again. The nights had become longer and later, coinciding with wakefulness and high energy, until suddenly here he was, sleeping away the morning.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020





	Circadian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enfernalinferno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enfernalinferno).



> This is set in a nebulous time, where Foggy knows and accepts DD, but Karen doesn't know and hasn't been around very long. 
> 
> For enfernalinfernom, to fill the prompt 'Insomnia'. It probably isn't quite what you were after, but hopefully you still like it!
> 
> Huge thanks as ever to beta SleepyMoritz.

Matt didn’t have a clue what time it was, but he knew it was late, maybe around midday. After a good week or so where he felt like a functioning member of society, he’d been slipping again. The nights had become longer and later, coinciding with wakefulness and high energy, until suddenly here he was, sleeping away the morning. 

He pushed back the layers of drowsiness and swiped at his nightstand, knocking his phone onto the floor with an alarming crunch. With a groan, he rolled onto his belly and hung his arm off the bed, sweeping the floor with his fingertips until he located the phone. The crack across the screen was slightly longer, but it seemed to turn on as usual, announcing the time as 1:17 p.m. “Fuck.” There were two messages from Foggy.

8:55 a.m.:  _ Hey buddy, you joining us? _

9:03 a.m.:  _ You’re probably still asleep. Let me know when you get this, so I know you’re not dead _

Matt swallowed and licked his lips before dictating a reply. “Sorry Fog, slept in. How’d it go?” 

Matt’s stomach growled. He couldn’t remember if he had any food in the apartment. He scrubbed a hand across his face, fingers rasping against his stubble, then then shuffled to his feet and went in search of coffee.

Fifteen minutes later Matt was seated at his dining table, nursing the last traces of heat fading from his empty coffee cup, and cursing past-Matt’s abysmal grocery shopping. He was startled from his seat by a knock at his door, followed by a jangle of keys in the lock. “It’s Foggy and Karen. I’m letting us in,” came the call, and Matt sank back into his chair, turning to face the hallway. “I brought celebration food!”

“What are we celebrating?” Matt called back.

“A deposition to be proud of!” The door closed, and two sets of footsteps made their way down the hall. 

Matt smiled with relief. He’d been concerned about this particular deposition. Another step closer to helping their client. “I expected nothing less,” he said, as Foggy rounded the corner.

“Don’t get up on our account, Murdock,” Foggy said, reaching out and mussing up Matt’s hair as he passed on his way to the kitchen, take-out bags rustling. “I know it’s the middle of the day, but Thai is good at any time.” Foggy opened the back cabinets and started pulling down plates and dishing out the food. 

Karen sat down at the table and leaned in, whispering, “Are you okay, Matt?” There was concern in her voice. “You look kind of rough.”

Matt shook his head, wishing he had his glasses on. “I’m fine. I just slept late,” he said. Karen made an uncertain noise, her head turning towards Foggy, who appeared not to have heard them. “So, tell me more,” he prodded.

Foggy placed two plates on the table, then turned back to get his own. “You should have seen Hogarth’s face, Matty. She knows we’ve got this sewn up.” He slid into the seat on the other side of Matt, gently cuffing Matt in the shoulder.

“Hogarth was there?” Matt asked, picking up his fork and prodding at his pad thai.

“Well, no, not for the deposition,” Foggy said. “The new hire, Fonti? It was her. But I saw her briefing Hogarth outside afterwards, and when she saw me Hogarth looked like I’d just killed her cat. I think we’re going to avoid a trial.” Matt nodded. A settlement was what they were hoping for - a settlement in their client’s favour. “Oh, but, the old guy, Mason? He couldn’t make it today, and they’ve had to schedule him for tomorrow afternoon. What time was it, Karen?”

Karen pressed the back of her hand against her mouth and swallowed her mouthful before responding. “Three p.m.” 

“You’ll be able to make that one, Matty. Want to take the lead?” Foggy asked.

Matt shrugged. “Sure. Unless you think you’re on a roll?”

“Nah, Buddy. You can take it. It’s about time you did something around here,” Foggy said, without heat. Still, Matt felt a pang of guilt, and clearly it showed on his face, because Foggy’s tone became more serious as he said, “Hey, I’m joking. We’ve been over this. Eat your Thai and be happy, or else.”

Matt nodded and turned back to his food, noting that Karen’s breath had become shallow, her heart rate pitter-patter fast, like she was worried.

**_____**

Matt had managed to fall asleep somewhere after dawn, only just waking in time to make it to their three p.m. meeting. Thankfully, Foggy was waiting outside with a coffee in hand, which he thrust at Matt with the command, “Drink.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Fog,” Matt said, juggling his cane for a moment before Foggy took it from him. 

“Chill. We’ve got a few minutes.”

Matt nodded, and took a calming breath before blowing on his coffee. “Karen?”

“Finishing something. She might join us later.” Foggy rocked back on his heels, humming a  _ Hamilton  _ tune. 

Matt cleared his throat to ask, “So, Fonti. Do I need to know anything?”

“Nah. Pretty run of the mill, I’d say. Although definitely not attractive. Not at all.”

“Fogs. You’ve got to stop objectifying every beautiful woman you see.”

“Hey! I’m just doing the job for both of us. Although, I’d really like you to explain that to me, sometime.” Matt raised a questioning brow and Foggy waved a hand in his general direction. “The… freaky-senses-beautiful-woman-radar-thing.”

Matt just grunted and shook his head in response, dedicating himself to his caffeine fix before they headed inside.

As Matt shook Amelia Fonti’s hand, he could tell two things. One, that she was indeed an attractive woman; and two, that she was in some way thrown off balance by Matt. He couldn’t immediately tell if it was attraction or uncertainty with how to approach his blindness. Neither was his problem.

Civil litigation was one of Matt’s strengths, and he approached the deposition with a well-worn confidence. Mason initially seemed pleased to be able to tell his side of the story, but quickly realised that Matt wasn’t his friend. He soon became less cheerful, giving short answers. This suited Matt fine, because he was getting the information he wanted. But Fonti seemed to be reacting strangely, temperature rising with a flush and heart rate jumping, whenever Matt was particularly incisive. It didn’t seem like annoyance or frustration. 

Inside thirty minutes, Matt had everything he needed so he and Foggy thanked Mr Mason and Ms Fonti, and headed out to where Karen was waiting. They had all started to walk off, when Matt heard Fonti calling his name. He let go of Foggy’s elbow and turned to face her, a neutral smile on his face.

“Mr Murdock,” she said breathlessly, “It’s Amelia Fonti.” Matt nodded politely, as though he couldn’t be expected to recognise someone he’d just been in close quarters with for over half an hour. 

“I just wanted to say,” she continued, “What a wonderful job I think you’re doing.”

“Oh,” Matt said in surprise, momentarily startled. “I, ah, thank you. Foggy and I do like to think we’re making a difference.” He inclined his head towards where Foggy was standing, to the side and just behind him. Foggy seemed tense.

“Oh yes,” she said, “I suppose you could say that. But no, that’s not what I meant.”

Matt frowned. “I don’t follow.”

“I mean,” and here she paused, clearly thinking of what to say. She took a deep breath and started again. “I just mean, I think you’re inspirational. Being so confident when you’re, you know.” 

“I’m afraid I still don’t know what you’re getting at, Ms Fonti.” Although, of course, he did.

Fonti stepped closer, resting a hand lightly on his forearm. “That you want to practice law, when everything must be so hard for you.” She dropped her voice to just above a whisper. “When you can’t  _ see _ .” 

By this stage, Matt had heard more than enough. Shucking her hand, he stepped back, shook his head slightly, and said, “If you’ll excuse me, Ms Fonti.” He turned his back to her and walked away, cane swinging slightly more forcefully than necessary.

She stepped forward, “Mr Murdock!” But Foggy blocked her path, hands in his pockets, cutting her short. 

“Matt’s a damn good lawyer, not your inspiration porn,” Foggy said. He turned away to follow Matt, but giving him some space. 

Matt heard Karen sidle up beside Foggy and ask in a whisper she didn’t know he could hear, “Is Matt okay?”

“Yeah,” Foggy said shortly. “He’ll be fine.” 

“He doesn’t seem fine.”

“He’s probably pissed, but he’ll get over it. It’s not like it’s the first time. He’s blind, sure, but that’s not all he is and he doesn’t want to talk about it that much. Let’s get back to the office.” 

**____**

Vaguely, Matt became aware of distant banging. Or, not in fact particularly distant. And he hadn't been asleep very long. Groggy, he levered himself off the couch and went to open the door for Karen. She never was one to give up.

"Matt?" she asked, uncertain. "Were you asleep?"

"Was," Matt said abruptly. "Come in." He gestured her in, then made a beeline back to his couch, scooping the blanket off the floor as he lay down. 

She followed him cautiously, her heels making sharp  _ tok _ sounds on the hardwood and slowing to a stop as she hovered near him. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I just need to sleep." Matt pulled the blanket over his shoulder, turtling into it. The blanket had been a gift from Foggy's parents, and Matt associated its softness with their kindness. 

Karen turned her head, inspecting the apartment. "In the middle of the day? It's so bright."

Matt snorted. "I hadn't noticed," he said. He could feel sleep sucking at him. 

Karen shoved his shoulder, then sat down on the coffee table, dropping her bag on the floor. “Matt,” she said.

“Mmmm?”

“What’s wrong? Can I do something to help?” She was leaning towards him, her hair swinging in front of her.

“Nothing’s wrong. I told you, I just need to sleep. Stay, if you want, but please be quiet.”

She was still, probably watching him, and mercifully silent. Then she stood, slipped off her shoes and settled into an armchair, rummaging in her bag for her laptop. Matt took this to mean she was sticking around. Not that it was necessary.

When he woke some hours later, she was gone. The apartment was cooling from the warmth of the day, and Matt could hear the sounds of a city moving from rush hour to happy hour. He changed from his sweats and tee into his nighttime gear, then paused in his bedroom doorway, scanning his apartment for what had changed. There it was, on the coffee table - a case file affixed with a braille note from Foggy. 

Matt made himself a coffee and sat at the kitchen table to drink it while he skimmed through the notes inside the file - there were printed copies of the depositions Foggy had been taking, with braille duplicates. Then he fired up his laptop and ordered takeout, and retrieved some electronic notes from the firm’s server. He listened to the notes while he ate, and even had enough time to make some preliminary thoughts and send them off to Foggy before he heard the first scream. He pulled on his mask and boots, and slipped into the night.

**_____**

Matt liked it when his sleep cycle matched everyone else’s, when he woke as the city eased into consciousness and he could take his time getting ready and checking the news instead of bolting from his apartment. Sometimes he and Foggy would walk together to the office, Foggy providing his usual mixture of gossip he’d heard, descriptions of the humanity around them, and worry for Matt, which usually expressed itself as merciless teasing.

When they entered the office on this particular day, Matt was laughing, trying to defend himself from Foggy’s claim that all Daredevil really had going for him was his ass.

“Morning, guys. What’s so funny?” Karen sounded bemused.

“Back me up on this, K,” Foggy said. “Daredevil’s butt is his most distinctive feature, right?” Matt made for his office, stashing his cane behind the door, then standing in his doorway, hands in pockets.

“Ah...” Karen said. “I suppose? I mean, it’s not like we can get to see much of the rest of him.”

“Exactly! Who wears a piece of fabric over their face, anyway? I mean, really, what’s the guy hiding.”

Matt shook his head. “Maybe he’s just shy, Foggy. Karen, what time is my first appointment?” He heard Foggy enter his own office, muttering under his breath about ‘flaunting that ass.’

“Right, yeah. Mrs Pagalay. She’ll be here in about forty-five minutes.” Karen picked up a folder off her desk and walked over to Matt. “Here’s her file.”

He flashed her a smile as he reached out to take the file. “Thank you, Karen.”

“Good night, Matt? You look… refreshed.”

“Yes, thank you,” he said. She was loitering, hands clasping and unclasping. Matt raised his eyebrows. “Was there something else you needed?”

“What? Oh, no. No. I just. You know where to find me if you need me.” She walked quickly back to her desk, sitting down and tucking stray hair behind her ear. 

**_____**

Days later, and Matt was dragging his groggy self up the stairs. He’d hoped in vain to attend a meeting in the morning, although he and Foggy had both known it was futile. He just needed to get his brain working in time for their 2 p.m. hearing, and he really hadn’t slept long enough.

Foggy and Karen were in Foggy’s office. It sounded like they were on a break, not discussing work. Matt knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he had never claimed to be a paragon of virtue, and so he lingered on the landing, a floor below the office.

Karen was laughing as Foggy regaled her with the college story of Minnie. Matt remembered Minnie fondly - she had a warm voice and she smelled nice, and she seemed really keen to spend time with Matt, sitting next to him in Negotiation Workshop. He’d been working towards asking her on a date after finals, but after they’d handed in their written analysis she’d just… disappeared. She’d punched him lightly on the forearm and walked away. He’d known she was in other classes, but she’d never said hello to him again.

“It dented Matty’s pride. He was used to girls fawning over him, not using him for his brain.”

Matt’s pride hadn’t been  _ dented.  _ Bruised, maybe. Matt had been young. He’d partied, he’d got to know lots of pretty girls, and usually they were keen to get to know him better.

“Did he have a lot of girlfriends?”

“Not girlfriends, exactly. Just… girls. Many girls.”

“Women,” Karen said, firmly.

“Yes. Women.”

“Matt doesn’t have a secret girlfriend, now, does he?”

Foggy snorted. “I doubt it.”

Karen hummed, thoughtfully. “I just feel sometimes like he’s hiding something. You know?”

“What? Matt. No, no. Don’t be silly. It’s Matt.” Foggy started shuffling papers on his desk.

“It’s just that, you know, he’s not here as much as you. You’re always here by nine, but Matt’s stumbling in at 11, 12… He’s not working another job, is he?”

“No! Of course he isn’t. You know how committed he is to Nelson and Murdock.”

“You think?”

“I know, Karen. I also know he has other stuff going on, and I’m okay with it. And I  _ know _ he’s not moonlighting at another firm. Or hiding a lover.”

“Okay. Got it.”

Matt pulled out his phone and sent a text to Foggy, asking him to let him know when it was safe to return, turned on his heel and headed back down to the street, in search of quality coffee. 

**_____**

Generally speaking, Daredevil had little to do after 2 a.m. Since the office opened at 9 a.m. this meant that, periodically, Matt Murdock had a prime window of opportunity to work undisturbed, while still being able to access all the usual resources. Foggy had joked that they didn’t even need to spend more keeping the lights on, when they both knew that that was pretty much the point, with Matt’s sleep cycle. Matt could enjoy the relative peace of an empty office, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be disturbed. Reduced traffic meant fewer distracting vibrations, and Matt could more easily lose himself in his work.

So it was that Karen managed to startle Matt for the first time ever, as he sat at the conference table with both earbuds in. She had walked in, seen a shadowy figure in the morning half-light and screamed in shock. Matt was on his feet in moments, knocking over his empty coffee cup in the process, before realising who it was and that there was no genuine threat. 

“Sorry, Matt,” she said, stopping in the doorway, hand pressed over her heart, then turning on the light. “I just wasn’t expecting you.”

Matt skimmed his hand over the table to locate the coffee cup, and shrugged. “Thought I’d get an early start.”

“How long have you been here?” She walked back to the coat rack to hang her coat, then to the kitchenette to start fussing with the coffee machine.

Matt stood up and followed her. “A few hours.”

“Hours? You’ve been here all night?”

“I guess.”

“You keep a pretty strange schedule.”

“I know.”

Karen took his mug, and placed it together with one for herself on the bench. “You know, Matt, I’m not telling you how to live your life, but it’s easier on Foggy when you’re around more.”

“I know that, Karen.”

“You can say it’s not my business,” she said, waving a hand around. “But it kind of is when I’m here and I see how it affects him. How it affects both of us.”

“What are you trying to say, Karen?”

Karen carried over Matt’s mug and lifted his hand, pressing the mug into it. She didn’t drop her hand from his. “Matt, if you’ve got a problem with alcohol, there’s help available,” she said earnestly.

“What?”

“Your drinking. You come in late. Sometimes you don’t come in at all. You’re asleep in the middle of the day.”

Matt started laughing, and she let go, stepping back. “I don’t have a drinking problem,” he said.

“It’s not funny. When it affects your life like this, it is a problem, Matt.” Karen turned away, fixing her own coffee.

“It’s not alcohol.” Her silence radiated skepticism, so he schooled his face into seriousness. “I’m not an alcoholic.” He took a sip. Her coffee really was awful.

“I’m not an idiot, Matt.”

“I never said you were. Look.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair then gestured helplessly. “It’s… it’s a blind thing.”

"What? Being blind makes you a flake? Come on, Matt.”

“No, really.” Matt shook his head, then waved at her. “Your brain uses light cues to reset your internal clock.” He gestured at himself. “Mine doesn’t.”

“Oh. Oh.” Karen turned around, leaning against the counter. “You've never said whether you have light perception, or not."

Matt sighed. "Well, I don't. It doesn’t matter for most things, but it messes with my sleep cycle. I knew I was going to be awake all night, so I came in to get my work done."

“You couldn’t get to sleep?”

“Nope. It’s like insomnia that shifts forward a bit every day. That’s why my schedule always changes. I really can’t control it.”

“Can’t you take something for that?”

“I don’t really want to take any medication. It doesn’t usually work well for me.”

“I’m sorry Matt. I just… I thought it was something else.”

“Clearly.” Matt shrugged. “I probably should have mentioned it, I just didn’t think to. And Foggy has known me so long he just knows, you know? He’s great about it, but not everyone is. It can be… disruptive. There’s more than one reason Landman and Zack was not a fun time.”

“I guess so.” She nodded thoughtfully, then pushed off the counter again, turning her entire body to face him. “I shouldn’t have questioned you. Can we pretend this conversation never happened?”

“Sure thing.” Matt could hear Foggy coming up the stairwell. He’d be expecting a handover from Matt, and Matt’s early departure from the office. Mercifully, the phone started ringing and Karen went to answer it. Foggy came in, and joined Matt in the kitchenette. "Morning," Matt said. 

"How's it hanging, Matty." ”

“Good. Want to join me in the conference room?”

“Caffeine first, but yes”

Matt carried his cup back, took a seat and waited for Foggy to join him.

“Shut the door.” Matt listened as Foggy paused in concern, then slowly shut the door.

“What did you do this time?” Foggy asked.

“Nothing!” Matt protested. 

“I don’t know why you would expect me to believe that. Spill.” Foggy sat down opposite Matt, hands clasped around the coffee cup on the table in front of him. “How bad is it?”

“It’s really not me. It’s Karen.” Karen herself was off the phone and seemed to be idly moving papers around on her desk, while shooting looks towards the conference room.

“Oh god, I think that’s worse,” Fogy said.

“Possibly.”

“Okay. I’m wearing my listening face.” Foggy took a quick gulp of coffee. “Hit me.”

“Karen’s too perceptive. She asked me today if I’m an alcoholic.”

Foggy burst out laughing. “I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you kind of are.”

“Not helping, Fog. I thought she was going to ask about… the other thing.”

“Moodkill, Matty.”

“I know. She thinks I’m flaky, and that I’m not around to help you enough.”

“Yeah. She said the same to me.” Foggy tapped a finger on his mug. “Wait, did we to tell her about the sleep thing?”

“Apparently we forgot.” Matt shrugged. “I think she went with that as an explanation, but yeah. We have to be careful.”

“We both know that your hours are not an issue for me. Right?”

“Right,” Matt affirmed. 

“But I think a lot of keeping…  _ him _ under wraps is going to be up to how bruise-free you can keep that pretty face of yours.”

“Fog-”

“Seriously, Matty.” Foggy took a big gulp of air. “I know we’ve been through this. Just… stay safe, okay?”

Matt fought down his argument, and nodded. “Okay.” He forced a smile, then gestured at the paperwork in front of him. “Let me get you up to speed on this, then I’ve got to go home to bed.” The thought of bed made him yawn. 

“You got it, Matty. Can’t let you miss your beauty sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non-24 is a real condition that affects many blind people with no light perception, and some sighted people, where their body clock is longer than 24 hours, and because it doesn't reset daily they get out of synch with everyone else. It sounds very disruptive. I don't think that Matt has it in canon, but it kind of works.


End file.
